Crazy
by snow-dance
Summary: Iceland's the youngest in his family with 4 brothers. He swears his brothers are weird, but school is weird too and everything just gets crazy.
1. Chapter 1

I look myself up in the mirror. I'm clad in a smart, crisp, blue blazer and blue tapered pants. The neat, blue and white stripy tie is hung slightly askew around my collar. I reach out to adjust it, and _boy_, do I look smart or what?

Let me explain things, today's my first year at senior high. It's going to be pretty hectic for me because I've got four totally weird brothers, and two of them, sadly, will also be in the new posh school of mine.

Don't get me wrong; I don't hate them. But I'd much rather not be associated with them in public. It's something too embarrassing, really. They're not exactly what I'd call normal. I'll show you why.

The oldest brother in my family is this 24-year-old guy (who turns 25 this year!), whose hair is so untidy, you'd think he has never tried brushing it down before. Knowing him, he probably never has. He's obnoxiously loud half the time, and he's a bit thick in interpreting unsaid words. And he plays the sax. His name is Denmark, and he's a University student. Shocker, I know. What's even more shocking is that he majors in two distinct areas; mathematics and physics. He loves numbers, and I guess that's why he manages the bills really well.

Second in hierarchy is this creepy brother I have. Creepy as in scary. Really, really scary. Because he's got these really piercing blue eyes and when he's eyeing me with that _look_ of his, it's like he's see into my very soul. They say that eyes are the windows to our souls, but every time my brother looks at me like that, I'd wish I'd never had eyes to begin with. Scary. I know. He'll be 24 this year and his name's Sweden. He's just started college. He majors in biology, he's more into the botanic side of biology though – funny how a hulking guy like Sve would actually like pretty, dainty flowers.

Next up, is Norway. He's just as bad as Sve, only weirder. At the age of 17-going-on-18, Nor hasn't grown out of his love for fairytales yet. He's got these lethal blue stare that can paralyze you on spot. And when he smiles, it's probably the end of the world. I mean, I don't smile much either, but I do it when I feel like it. Nor never smiles. Even if he gets the biggest piece of chicken. And I think the only reason he ever pays attention to me is because I'm one of the two unlucky brothers who are younger than he is. Heck, I'm younger than everyone. That sucks. Seriously.

Then there's Finland. Fin's still 16 this year but his birthday's just round the corner, he's in the second year already. This brother is really off the rails. He's so effeminate that he plays the flute. I find that _sissy_. I mean guys are supposed to play something cool, like the drum or electric guitar or something. Nor plays the violin, and that's feminine too. Sve plays the piano, which is ok except he has this weird quirk where he likes to make sad situations even sadder by playing tragic songs. But that's not my point, what I'm trying to say is that Fin is seriously girly. He even has this high-pitched squeaky voice that proves my point exactly.

Yup, I'm definitely the only one normal in this totally whacked out family. Tragic, isn't it?

"Ice! You done yet?"

That's Finland calling. I guess it's time to go. My first year at Stonecross High. I'm anticipating my new school. It's really big and mighty, I remember it when I went for Sve and Den's graduation. It's some kind of family tradition; we all trudge through the same school. We leave our family trail wherever Denmark goes. So he's always pressured to do well so that the other smarts in my family don't get dragged down.

I think you might have realized that I've never mentioned words about my parents. I used to have them, and then something happened. But I don't just rant to anybody about my family history. It's dark and musty. I can't remember what happened, it's all hazy in my memory. They say you can forget things if you really try, I must have tried really hard because I can't remember nuts about it. Though, from what my brothers tell me, it's bad.

To make a long story short, my parents disappeared off the face of the earth. And at that time, Denmark's 18, he had just received his official freedom, which makes him available as an official guardian. So everything was shoved under his responsibility, though most of the time, it's Sve who looks after us. Den's childish. Worse than me. I swear.

**ooOoo**

I quickly make my way down the stairs. I'm bubbling with anticipation. I can't wait for my first year, though I'm not quite sure why. I've always been an introvert and no one makes the effort to know me. I'd probably suffer another three good years as the lonely, white snowdrift haired boy who skips out on physical education and talks to birds in the yard. I don't really care.

I skip down the stairs in my smart dress code. I'm excited as hell, but of course, two of my brothers won't be there to send me off. Den and Sve are off at Uni, but they did leave a scrawled message on a post-it.

"Good luck on your first day, Ice. Don't make a fool of yourself." Was written in Sve's neat scrawl handwriting, like slanting vines.

Denmark's handwriting portrays who he is: messy. It's not that bad, but it's obviously worse than Sve's. "Hey Ice! The youngest bro in the family's finally in Stonecross! Send old Mr. Hartfey my regards. I'll get you that parrot you want as a congratulatory gift tonight!"

I grin. Cool.

**ooOoo**

Nor, Fin and I, have just reached the school grounds, and the school is looming overhead. It's huge. I swear it even looks like a mansion. The driveway is large and a giant fountain is sprouting water in all directions. It's a huge common area where the other school buildings are linked. There's a small drop off corner for parents who send their kids to school. The building's all brick, stone and weed. Just like in those old classic storybooks.

Norway pokes me.

"New First Years have to assemble in the grand hall first. We'll see you around." He says, almost disinterestedly. But if you've lived with Nor as long as I have, you'll know when he's being sincerely happy for you. And he was happy for me. Just that he doesn't smile.

I wave them off as I head up the stairs to the huge double doors that leads to the grand hall.

The hall looks like a huge theatre. Like those posh ones where Broadway Musical would stage performances. There's a winding staircase at the sides when you enter, they lead you to the upper tiers and it's amazing. The chairs are all velvety and red. The stage is wide and at the side, there's a glossy grand piano standing in the gloomy lights. Large, crimson draperies hang off a frame, flanking the stage from the sides. If you look up, you see towers of tiers and seat boxes looking over the grand stage. It's simply amazing.

The hall is abuzz with chattering and noises. It's almost like a supermarket, except everyone looks smart. And they're smart. Because these are the people who managed to pass the entrance exams. Like me.

I walk down the aisle to the first few rows where hordes of first years are gathered. They all look prim and proper, and it makes me feel weird. Because this is completely different to my junior high school, which was a complete dump, mind you. Denmark must have made a real big jump to get to a school like this. And Norway's pretty darn smart to have passed the entrance exams without studying.

I make my way to an empty chair; it's one of the vacancies in the crowded place. I want a good close up of the principal before I start my life here. As I squeeze through the narrow gaps between the seats and finally slump into the vacant chair, a girl next to me looks up from a book she's been reading.

She has toffee coloured skin and her eyes are pigmented chocolate brown. She looks surprised. Her long coffee tinted hair is tied into two neat pigtails with adorning red, lush ribbons. She smiles sweetly, and I flush.

"Hi," she says.

I consider my options carefully. I could either ignore her or respond. I thought it was pretty much worth the effort to try and make friends. Just this once.

"Hey." I reply, cautious as ever.

"Nice hair."

I'm stunned. I've never, in the 15 years I've lived, ever heard such compliment about my hair. People think I'm overstressed because my hair is paper white. I can't tell whether she's kidding or just being sincere. I don't know what to do, so I reply her with the best I can come up with.

"You too." Pathetic. I know. But I'm not a smooth talker like Den or Fin.

"I'm Seychelles." She's introducing herself.

"Iceland," I mumble, "that's my name – I mean."

A silly grin stretches across her face and her eyes are dancing with humour. I don't know what's so funny, and before I can ask, the speakers boom into life as the principal takes centre stage.

**ooOoo**

Mr. Hartfey drags on the opening ceremony speech, and people are clapping; laughing. It's a joyous harmony of cheerful voices as the principal congratulates us on our successful entry.

He then launches into a mundane lengthy speech of school rules, expectations and everything else that schools usually run through. I'm not all that interested, and halfway through the preceding, I find myself engaged in a cheap game of tic-tac-toe with Seychelles. She's fun, and it feels good to have a friend.

The ceremony comes to a close with the announcement of the top scorer of the cohort. Everyone is holding their breaths, they're all wishing, praying, hoping it's them. I'm not though, and neither is Seychelles. We're more interested in the hangman game we're playing.

"And the top scholar for this year's entry cohort is…" Mr. Hartfey drags, " Hong Kong!"

There's some exasperated sighs, but a round of applause rings through the hall anyway. Before I know it, the kid next to me (not Seychelles mind you) stands up and makes his way to the stage for a short valedictorian speech.

He's got slanted eyes, and his black hair hangs over his eyes. His raven hair is long and it frames his face with long, glossy strands. He looks like a typical badass, and right there and then, I know he's trouble. And I am so right about this one.

Because before the day's up, I wind up in the principal's office with a peeved principal who's trying to call Den in.

Things can only get crazier.

* * *

A/N: Well this is my first attempt at doing a story from a first person point of view! I mean, it's my first fanfic in first person. (: I hope you'd like it xD

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting in one of those really cheap plastic chairs outside Mr. Hartfey's office. It's my first day at school and I'm absolutely clueless how I managed to mess up on my first day. I bet Den's never done that before; mess up on his first day that is. I guess that makes me a record holder. Hoorah.

People walk buy the principal's office and eye me suspiciously, like I'm some kind of scum or something unpleasant in their plate of dessert. I just about die with embarrassment when Fin walks by. He stops right in front of me and his eyebrows are knitted in deep contemplation as if he can't work out why I'm here.

"Ice…?" Finland begins. He is clearly puzzled.

I avoid eye contact because it's too demoralizing to see my older brother severely disappointed in me. The bell rings, and I wait until I hear the sound of moving feet; the sound that Fin has left.

Inside the office, Hong Kong's sitting in a plush chair that faces Mr. Hartfey. I'm sure he's getting a good telling off, but since he's the new top scorer for the first years, he probably has it easy. He might even be blaming it on me. Smart fella, that guy.

Halfway through my wait, a man who's wearing baggy and faded denim jeans and a plain white shirt runs in to the office. He's wearing market sandals, and his charcoal black hair is tied back into a ponytail. He's too young to be Hong Kong's father, probably a brother. But I can't quite figure out why his brother would be sent down, I mean, Hong Kong should have parents, shouldn't he? His family can't be as twisted as mine. Or maybe it can. Who knows?

Then it's my turn.

It's scarier than I thought. I'm sitting in this oversized red plush chair that makes you sink in when you sit on it. The room smells like lavender air freshener and there's a sad, drooping potted plant behind the giant wooden worktable of Mr. Hartfey. The principal's pretty patriotic too because the only decorations on his table is a small stand with our country's flag perched on it and that amazingly annoying pendulum that doesn't stop swinging.

"So," Mr. Hartfey begins, "Iceland, I'm sure you're aware that vandalism is a serious offence in school and in public?"

I sniff. Of course I'm aware. I'm glowering slightly at Hong Kong. He dragged me into this mess! Ok, not entirely, it was optional, but I had a point to prove.

"It was a dare," I mutter under my breath.

"So you both say. Though I don't see what's there to prove," Mr. Hartfey says tiredly. His face looks about a hundred years older when he frowns and says solemn things like that.

"You don't understand! Hong Kong thinks I'm a wimp because I chose to ignore his intolerable rants in class! I proved my bravery by doing graffiti on the gym walls. He _dared_ me too!" I appeal. Life is so unfair sometimes.

Mr. Hartfey shakes his head sadly and removes this gargantuan folder from one of his shelves. As he flips through the folder, he peers over the rims of his silver plated glasses and asks, "Class?"

"1-2," I say, resigned to my fate. This will definitely leave a mark on my record.

"Iceland huh," Mr. Hartfey says. He looks me over and adds, " the fifth brother I see. I understand you don't have parents in the same household anymore, so I will be calling the eldest brother in."

I nod. My throat is dry like parchment and suddenly, it feels like I've just swallowed a jar of dust. I'm dying for a glass of water.

Mr. Hartfey picks up the telephone that's been wired and installed on his desk. He dials the number for Den's cell phone, and we wait and wait. The ringing on the other end of the phone is distractingly loud, and my gut twists in anticipation. Even Den won't go easy on me.

After three failed attempts, Mr. Hartfey caves in. Den doesn't answer, and I am beyond relief. I let out a sigh of relief and this catches Mr. Hartfey's attention.

"Not so fast young man." Mr. Hartfey is fast in stamping out my hopes. " We'll call in the second eldest brother."

My heart sinks and my stomach flips. Since Den won't let me off the hook lightly; Sve will be even more unrelenting. He'll kill me, strangulate me and throw me into the river just beyond. The police will find my body, afloat and lifeless in a sully river. I swallow hard as the numbers are dialed, praying hard that Sve doesn't answer either. Too bad, because he does on third ring.

Angry does not begin to describe Sve. True, his face is like a stone with features etched in it, he doesn't show emotion; just like Nor. But you can feel it radiating off him. It's a dark, tense aura that makes you shiver as if the temperature's subzero. The principal has gone into a long speech on discipline and counseling. I'm baffled. I'm not _that_ bad! And it's only my first time too…

"I'll talk t' h'm at h'me," Sve says, but his voice is so dark that not even Mr. Hartfey dares to challenge him. Scary.

**ooOoo**

I am dismissed from the office with a frowning Sve walking in front of me. Sve has to return to school while I need to return class. And how I hate to go to class now. Did I mention that I am in the same class as Seychelles? And unluckily, with that Hong Kong kid who just dumped a whole sack of trouble on my head?Well there. And nope, I'm not thrilled at all.

Sve turns to me aand he looks almost exasperated. "G'tta go t' school n'w. W'll s'ttle this at h'me."

I realize I'm in for it. Big time.

**ooOoo**

I'm having mathematics now, and we're doing algebra. All the numbers make my head spin and I'm wondering how Den could possibly love something _so senseless_. The even sadder part of school is that I have to sit next to genius Hong Kong, whom I haven't forgiven yet.

It was only a matter of time before he starts to disturb me, like the pest he is.

"Hey Ice, you haven't done a single question yet!" he teases.

I frown.

"What's the matter?" Hong Kong doesn't get it. I wonder how someone as dull as him could ever have been top scorer. " Ice…?"

I snap my head in his direction. Acid is boiling in my throat, threatening to spill. "_What?_" I snap, harshly. Who gave him the permission to call me 'Ice' anyway? I barely know him. And he's certainly _not_ on my 'good' list.

"Woah, chill. You're so fired up. What happened? We were having a fun time just now, weren't we? Did Mr. Hartfey say something bad?" He's watching me with those secretive, emerald eyes, and I have to restrain myself before I poke them out with my ballpoint pen.

_Fun?_ Great, he's not only slow but he also reads a dictionary that 99.999999% of the world population doesn't use. How is getting in trouble _fun_?

"Excuse me!" I snarl, " You've just landed me a whole load of trouble with my brothers, thanks to you and your dare!"

"Well your welcome." Hong Kong looks like he's about to laugh. " At least you're in trouble with your brothers. I'm in trouble with my parents! Isn't that worse?"

I feel like slapping him. His words kinda sting, because I want parents too. But it's not like I have any.

"I don't have parents!" I hiss. " Happy now?"

I'm trying not to be a bother to my brothers, but this idiot comes along and puts me in trouble straight away during lunch break. First day too, or do I have to reiterate?

"Sorry…" Hong Kong whispers as he returns back to his algebra equation. He can be sorry all he wants but he'll never understand what it feels like, with brothers too busy to care for you and no parents to run to.

**ooOoo**

When I reach the front gate, Nor and Fin are waiting for me. Fin's all smiles and laughs, but Nor is a complete different matter. He looks at me tryingly, analyzing me.

"Don't ask." I sniff before Nor has a chance to ask. He'll hear about it during dinner, I expect. When Sve and Den are back. Then I'll have a whole long night with Sve's lecturing.

Fin says Nor and I shouldn't worry that much. Sve doesn't scold much. It's easy for him to say that, because he's Sve's favourite brother. It's very obvious. Sve's inclined to give Fin some special treatment that nobody else gets. But we're not jealous. We're used to it.

It's only 3 o'clock when we return home. I slug off to my room without saying anything because there's plenty of time to talk when it comes to that. Fin is busying himself in the kitchen, preparing afternoon tea for us. He likes chamomile tea, so that's what he's probably making.

I've always been curious to how Den and Sve manages enough money to pay with school fees and house bills when they're both so busy with school. I'm aware that they work part time after school from 7 to 9.30pm. Then we have dinner at 10 ( I know it's late, but hey, that's how we work) . They must make enough money to cover us all the time, what with the groceries, stationeries, and clothing we still need to buy. But I don't fuss. I'm grateful for what I have.

I trudge up the stairs and into my room. Funny how I was so excited for school this morning and now I'm feeling completely stumped upon return. I fling my bag aside and launch myself onto my cozy bed. It's warm and inviting, and I think I need a rest from all that hubbub of the day.

I drift off as the kettle starts whistling below. I hear Fin open the squeaky cabinets to take out the jar of ice cubes. There's a clink of cups and then there's the sound of Fin opening the fridge. Probably to take out some home made butter cookies to go with the tea. The smell is tempting, and Nor is probably waiting in the kitchen. I'm too tired to bother though, so I just shut my eyes and fall asleep.

**ooOoo**

I wake up to the blaring music that buzzes from my phone. A noisy, heavy metal music erupts from the small mechanism and it's disrupting my nap. I look out the window with bleary eyes before I realize it's really late and I've just slept the day away. I pick up my phone and flick it open. My phone is a pretty navy blue colour, the metallic sort which makes it look cool.

The screen lights are blindingly bright and I'm dazzled by it for a nanosecond before I can fully register the words on the screen. I check the number ID to find that it's Den calling.

"'lo?" I mumble. I'm still half dead in the dream world.

"Hey Ice!" Den's voice is another sharp contrast to the peace in my room. There's a lot of squabbling and noises, and softly I can hear Den say 'shut up, Sve!'. "Ice? I'm at the pet store now. Gonna get you a parrot, or would a greenfinch be better? Robin? Sparrow? Your pick!"

Personally, I'd go for a puffin, but I don't think they have that at pet stores. It's still pretty neat for Den to do that though. Considering the trouble I've caused today. I'm sure he knows of it already. "Uhm, a parrot would be fine." I say slurring my words and I probably sound like Sve.

"Mm'kay! I'll see ya later then!"

The line clicks and hangs dead. Time to help out with dinner.

**ooOoo**

At 10 on the dot, both Sve and Den make it home, with a caged parrot screeching. Sve is sighing, and I'm pretty sure I know why he is. He doesn't think I deserve anything, what with being in trouble with the graffiti and all. I don't blame him.

We're seated at the table with warm slices of freshly baked bread on a centre platter. There's a steaming bowl of creamy garlic and potato soup. Little, fried potato wedges are heaped on a plate and a bowl of salad is set in the middle of the table. Fin's good at cooking, he's interested in food sciences. Surprise, surprise.

The table is awkward and silent after Den comes and gives me a bone-squeezing hug. He smells like chemicals in the school lab and pencil shavings. Weird. Then we're ushered to the table for a meal and then an awkward silence floats into the room.

Sve hasn't touched his food and he's staring at me intently.

"I can explain…" I begin dubiously, because you know, when people doubt you, you start to doubt yourself too.

The clattering of utensils and clinking of glass stops immediately. All eyes are on me and Sve's face is as rigid and lifeless as stone.

I'm feeling extremely shamefaced and right there and then, my tongue feels heavy and refuses to move. I can't explain myself because it's too shameful and thinking back, I probably did have a choice to do it. Can't blame Hong Kong, it's all my fault. Mine, mine and mine alone. Sad, I know.

After the silence has dragged on long enough, Sve sniffs and says, " I th'ght so."

I know I'm defeated without my side of the story. Well, I was never going to win anyway.

**ooOoo**

It's night already and I'm sitting at my desk with algebra worksheets spread out on the table. Den's sitting quietly in the corner working away at his laptop while coaching me my algebra. We put Puffin ( my parrot's name, I really want a puffin see?) in the living room because he squawks noisily all throughout the later evening.

When I'm down to the last question, it's already 1 in the morning. I've just wasted a good hour doing it and I don't like that. I probably need a little more practice in. The other hour after dinner, was mainly a lecture with Sve. Eurgh.

As I snuggle into my blankets, Den walks to the door frame and sees me to bed. "Good night, Ice." The lights flicker off.

"Den…?"

He stops in mid-turn, about to leave my room.

"'m sorry. It was a dare! A good to honest dare! This kid in school, he was bothering me and flaunting his grades to me. And I didn't respond because I don't really have anything to flaunt. Not that our family isn't fit for flaunting but, but, but… Then suddenly he's calling me a wimp and I got angry. Because I'm not a wimp, and I don't know, I didn't want to labeled as one. He dared me to do some graffiti with some lipstick he nicked from a girl in class. And we made our way to the gym and on the big, crumbly wall, I wrote "School is for losers" because he asked me to. Then a teacher came in and we were caught and… and… I'm sorry!" I'm gabbling and I know it. But it feels good to admit it.

In the dim glow from the lights in the hallway, I can see Den smiling and his eyes are softening.

"It's okay, Ice." He says softly, almost sadly. As if he knows something bad is about to happen.

Sve's lectured me enough just now, and I'm sure as hell, never going to do something reckless like that again.

"I am! I really am…" I whimper. Pathetic. But I can't help it. I'm desperate for someone to understand.

Denmark comes and sits by my bed. He places his laptop on little drawing desk next to my bed, and leaves the room to return with his sax.

"I know you are," he tells me, and he's grinning his usual smile. Then he plays music, the notes loud and soaring. It's beautiful, but somewhere, inside me, a bomb is ticking down. My seventh sense is counting down to some form of impending doom.

But hey, with a life so peaceful as mine, you'd ignore it anyhow. So that's what I do as I drift off to sleep with jazz music billowing and dancing around the room.

* * *

A/N: I love moments between Denmark and Iceland in a brotherly sense :3 Don't youuuuu? (: I apologise for any mistakes. I'm getting into the swing of this story, and suddenly my mind lifts off with a whole plot x)


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm in a dark room that reeks of decomposing egested waste. There are no windows here. The room is pitch black, and I'm leaning against a door. I know the wall stretches horizontally from here but I don't know how far it goes before it turns at a right angle to frame another part of the room. It's dusty in here, and under feet, the floor is hard, cold cement. The kind you get at dinky schools that are too cheap to afford tiles. I scrabble at the door, and there's a sour taste in my mouth. It's the taste of bile and rising fear.i can't remember when I've last eaten, but I feel emaciated and weak. There's a whining, but I'm not scared of that. I know it's Fin's dog, long before it had died. I hammer at the door, weakly. I don't know how long I've been here, time seems to have stopped flowing, but it's scary. Somewhere in the dark room, there's a loud sound like a bus pulling up at the bus stop; the sound of fumes of steaming gas emitted into the air. That scares me more and I'm hammering away at the door, louder than before. I need to get out of her because I'm awfully frightened of this place._

I jolt awake just in time to see a flash of lightning, illuminating the sky. The streak is so bright that it looks almost white. My heart is skipping a thousand beats per minute and I think I'm about to die.

I haven't had that nightmare for so long already. I'm not sure where it came from but it scares me. Outside, a heavy rain starts pouring, throwing torrents of water against the thick-glass windowpanes. The sound of the water thrumming outside sounds so akin to the hammering sounds in my dream. I shudder, suddenly there's a need for me to leave this room. I'm afraid and scared senseless.

I creep out of my room, and my heart is in my throat. I'm very scared for some reason, and I'm not usually like this. Suddenly, I need to be with my brothers, any one of them will do. Our rooms are arranged such that the youngest two are squashed between the other elder brothers. In sequence, the rooms are Den's, mine, Nor's, Fin's and Sve's.

I quietly trod over to Nor's room. I try the doorknob, but to my dismay, the doorknob wouldn't turn all the way. Simply put, Nor has locked his door. I don't want to bother Den at all so I troop off to Fin's. I've just reached for the doorknob when a loud squawking and rattling sound is heard from below.

My mind spurs into action and I explode into Fin's room. My breathing is fast and shallow, and I know the nightmare has got me pretty shaken up. I'm aware that all the ruckus was by Puffin but that doesn't calm me.

Fin's fast asleep and I sidle up to his bed and poke him awake. I'm not 5, I don't need to sleep in someone else's bed, but I'm certainly not sleeping on the floor. Nope. It's uncomfortable. See?

"Hmm?" Finland is awake and rubbing the tired from his eyes. He probably thinks he overslept. "What's wrong, Ice?"

At that moment, another blinding flash of electricity sears through the grey sky, illuminating everything luminous purple. I'm reminded that purple is the colour of our eyes; Fin's and mine.

We all have King sized beds, that's because our houses are big. So our rooms are huge too. Big enough to fit King Sized beds in every room. We used to share, but that's long ago, when we still had parents. Fin scoots over to make space for me. He understands.

I mutter my thanks as I sink into his bed. It feels comforting, and I know I'm safe. So I drift off once again.

**ooOoo**

When I wake up, it's 7 in the morning. School doesn't start until sometime at 8.40. I sigh. The dream is still vivid in my head, and I can remember the choking fumes of decomposing yuck. Fin's room is bright and the curtains have been drawn apart ever so slightly to bring in some light.

I'm dressed and ready to go at 7.30, and I'm in the kitchen, eating toast with Nor while Fin busies himself with a little duty roster. Fin likes the house spick and span. So everyone has a role to play apart in keeping it clean. The younger three of us take over on the weekday while Sve and Den do stuff on the weekends.

When we're done with our breakfast, we lace up our trainers and make a hit to the bus stop.

**ooOoo**

It's lunch break now, and I'm sitting on the rooftop with Seychelles and Hong Kong. I don't know who invited him, but it's certainly not me. I'm not sure if Seychelles invited him along or something; I still don't like him very much. And it seems like he can't take a hint. Something that Sve's always told me is that, I have to forgive and forget. I'm trying. And believe me, you, it takes more effort than you'd think it would.

"Hey, Ice…?" Hong Kong says. And he's still calling me Ice. I sure as hell never gave him that authority. But I respond anyway.

"Huh."

"Aww! Ice don't be rude!" Seychelles pipes, it seems like she's caught Hong Kong's influenza as well. How nice.

"What, what?" I grit out. You see, there has always been a reason to why I've stayed an introvert.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, okay? I didn't know your parents are deceased…" He means it; you can hear it in his voice. He's easy to read like Fin and Den.

"No matter," I say, dispelling the conversation.I really don't want to talk about it much but Seychelles pushes me at it.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asks. She's looking at me with beseeching hazel eyes that are practically doing a whole lot of begging on it's own. She's asking me, but you know she's just _dying_ to hear my story.

I look at Hong Kong and he's just as curious, but he looks kind of lax too. Like he's not expecting much. I'm starting to think he's just as messed up as me, so I take a shot at it.

"Yesterday, when we got in trouble, I saw your dad. He's pretty young," I say, testing the words and calculating his reaction. There's nothing. And I think I've pretty much just drove myself into a blind corner because straight away Hong Kong's jumps into an explanation.

"Heh! My dad! That's my brother, dude." Like I didn't know. Hong Kong continues, "Mum and Dad are out overseas, so it's just me and my siblings back at home. I've got like four of them! Crazy, yeah?"

I'm not impressed; I have four siblings too!

Hong Kong gives Seychelles and me a backbone outline of his family. "My family owns this convenience store out back, we live in the apartment over it. My eldest brother, the one you saw yesterday, was a high school drop out. His name's China.

"There's another brother in this school, he's in third year. He's kinda droopy and quiet, and he has weird fetishes. When he gets excited, there's no stopping him! His name's Japan.

"I also have another two younger siblings in junior high. Korea and Taiwan. They're okay, just severely irritating and really timid, respectively speaking. Though neither is as smart as I am, so you probably won't see them around!"

He's laughing, Hong Kong. And I know exactly why; he wants something in return. He's not saying it, but his look is reproachful and full of mirth. I know what he's thinking. I'm rarely wrong on these assumptions.

"And I suppose you want to know about my family?" I ask feebly, trying to act pitifully so that they'd spare me. But knowing Hong Kong, he doesn't gives too hoots about how I might feel about sharing this kind of information.

"Too right!" He grins. And Seychelles is nodding vigorously too - she's totally siding with him. I guess this is one reason why I rarely have friends.

But then I relent, and before I know it, I'm spilling all the details about my family. It's not as bad as I thought, sure it was a bit mortifying to express some of the quirks my family possessed but it was good to share. But I don't do the deep and dark stuff. That's a no-no. I have realize one thing though. And that is how much I love my brothers; I'm proud of them like hell.

**ooOoo**

School's not so bad now that I've got friends. Their inclination to calling me "Ice" has led me to calling them Seys and Hong respectively. It's not my fault that they have gastronomically long names; Seychelles and Hong Kong are both definitely longer than simpleton Iceland. But they don't complain, and I guess that makes us a trio now.

As a sign of newfound friendship, I ask them over on Saturday. I'm sure my brothers won't mind. In fact, I'd like them to meet my brothers. But since it's only Tuesday, we thought we'd get to know each other more by hanging out after school.

**ooOoo**

There are so many things to do when you're out with your friends. This is my first time being out with friends in all honesty, like I said, I've never really had any. I'm feeling a little awkward walking down a dark alley in single file with Hong in the lead. Girls in low-slung skirts and skimpy shirts wave and wink at Hong, I know he's a charmer, but I'm not about to admit he's better looking than me. Boys, with cigarettes wilting from their lips, imply funny things by waggling their eyebrows at Seys. We've been walking for quite awhile now and I'm not sure why we're even here.

But then we burst out of the dark street and into a bustling city full of life. The streets are teeming with people and the roads are congested with cars. It's like in one of those brochures where city life is flaunted. I've been here on the weekends before, but it's usually with Fin or Nor. It's different with friends. You know, since I've never had friends before.

"It's a shortcut, see?" Hong Kong grins. He knows his way around here like the back of his hand, and being the introvert that I am, I hardly know my way around despite living years in this district.

Since Seys is a girl, she's just about mad-hopping crazy when she sees the bombastic buildings of the malls, Cineplex and slot arcades. She's breathing really quick and her eyes are all glittery; I can't imagine the adrenaline rush for things like clothes, but hey, I guess that's a girl's thing. Seys hooks us through one arm each, and Hong and I are marched into the huge mall.

When we're inside, Seys flits around the racks of clothes and shoes and shelves of cosmetics, her eyes are widening in adoration at pastel pink sneakers, red wraparound skirts, and smart blue dresses. She's picking up and trying samples of nail polish and perfumes, she's fizzing around and styling Hong with black skinny jeans, a smart button up shirt and cool grey jackets. She's putting me together with brown khakis, a white cotton shirt with a huge sunglasses printed on it and real sunglasses to go with the look. I wonder whom she's trying to kid, but I go along with it anyway. It's cool in a fun way, and I'm having a blast.

We've spent so much time at the clothes department, it's almost 6 when we leave. Seys is all googly-eyed and she's adrift in her own world. It's started to rain outside so we move as fast as we can. We're about to head back home by bus this time (because the alley way is risky at this time of the day).We're walking on the pavement outside when we troop past a pet store on ground level. I am immediately attached to it, and I remember of Puffin back at home, waiting for me.

"Can we go in?" I'm whispering, my face is pressed up against the glass and whole hordes of puppies are on display. There's one that looks strikingly familiar, something like Fin's long dead dog.

Hong is laughing. He says he didn't know I had a soft spot for animals, but I don't really care. Animals are cool.

We're there for only 10 minutes when the rain outside is pounding even harder. The droplets are searing through the sky like spears and the droplets are moistening any surface that was once dry. I did remember to text Fin, let him know I won't be home till later hours. I didn't bring my umbrella, see? Now, I'm making a mental note to carry it with me always.

Lightning cuts the sky into two, and a deafening crash resounds as an after effect. I shudder, and the next lightning strikes, with thunder hot on its heels. Before I know it, the powers in the pet store are cut off, and all I can hear are the soft whimpering of dogs and the squawking of raucous birds. Murmurs of fear ripple through the other customers and the room is pitch black save the languid grey lights from the display window. Fear is constricting my throat, and suddenly I think I'm trapped in my nightmare. The enigmatic dream is suddenly replaying in my mind, every details is clear as glass, and I'm having difficulties breathing. Outside the display glass, there's only the grey pavement and an empty paper bag that tumbles down in the harrowing winds.

I need to run. I feel constrained and suddenly, I think I'm going to lose all control. A scream is threatening to tear at my throat, and I'm very, very afraid. I need comfort, and the enclosed walls are suddenly pressing in. I make a scrabble to the front door, I'm desperately clawing at the doorknob; but it won't budge. Not until gentle fingers brush my hand away and turn the knob in the other direction.

I mutter thanks to Hong as I stumble into the pouring rain. There's still a bit of light from the sun where dreary clouds failed to cover, and my racing heart begins to slow. My friends slip out and join me in the storm. But I feel fine now. I hate confined areas.

And I know something bad is going to happen. I'm not sure. Maybe something deep and dark from my past. Maybe something's happening to my brothers right this moment, something bad. Suddenly, I need to get home.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the next chapter! (: This is more of the building of friendships, because friends are very important mind you U_U And I'm very appreciative of my readers and the reviews I have. I'd like to personally reply to them here, but my eyes are literally dying from staring at this glaring screen for hours. I'll do so the next chapter! (: Until then!

Also, this story won't have any romance pairings except one. That involves the Nordics, but it's not Iceland, and it's not incest. It's very mild, okay! It's impt for plot development U_U

R&R please (:


	4. Chapter 4

It's not long before the rain had me soaked to the skin but I'm not bothered by it. The rain is cool and it takes a bit of stress and fear off me. The whacky weather is lightening up, like as if it were some crazy, momentary storm to get me all winded up. I'm still shaky from the nervous attack and my legs feel weak as if they're about to give way or something. Seys and Hong are looking at me curiously, and their eyes are clouded with worry. I'm not ready to tell them though. If I let this secret out, I'll feel like a marionette on strings. Because I don't think I can fit right into the crowd if anyone knew about it; I don't want their wide-eyed sympathy and stony silence of empathic mourning. I need none of that.

The rain is dwindling and the stormy clouds are subsiding; yet the rain shows no sign of relenting completely just yet. I'm not so concerned about the umbrella now, I know I need to catch a bus. I don't stop to wait any longer because why bother? I'm drenched in salty rainwater, there's absolutely no point in waiting for the rain to cease altogether. I trudge on to the bus stop with Hong and Seys in tow; we're all wet and our clothes are plastered to our skin. It's uncomfortably clammy under the stuffy, heavy uniform but I don't take much notice.

On the bus, people stare at us as if we were carrying some kind of fatal, transmittable disease. We leave wet tracks down the aisle and when Hong flings himself onto a seat, his soaked clothes squelch embarrassingly. In the end, the three of us took to standing. The air-conditioned ventilation system of the bus is making me shiver as it gently blows frosty air at us. My teeth are chattering by the time Seys gets off, and I still have a long way to go.

When it's Hong's turn to leave, he's looking at me with kindled apprehension in his eyes. He looks a tad confused and he asks, "You okay?"

My throat has been tight with worry for the last 45 minutes since the pet store incident, and a lump is stuck in my throat. It's the kind of feeling you get when you know you're about to cry; yet you're still fighting back the urge and tears. I can't say anything so I just nod and try for a smile. The smile doesn't go all the way though, and soon I falter. He takes my arm and squeezes it, and awkwardly, rainwater runs down his fingers in rivulets as if Hong was doing a bad attempt at wringing my uniform. He smirks anyway.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he says as he leaps off at his stop and he makes his way home.

As the bus disappears around the corner, I whip out my cell phone from my bag only to find that my bag has been completely soaked through and my notebooks, textbooks and all papery things alike were sodden and soggy. I grit my teeth as papers stick onto my hand involuntarily. When I fumble around in my bag some more and had successfully fished out my cell phone, I am in utter horror to see my hand slick with black ink; and I know one of my pens had a leak.

Even worse is my busted cell phone. It seems as if water has breached its metal encased system. Looks like I'll need a new one now.

**ooOoo**

Fear is pulsing through my vein haphazardly and I feel the need to hurl. I'm just a few miles away from home and I don't know what to expect. The rain has stopped and the grass blades are twinkling softly with drops of rain that still cling to the leafy blades. The air is fresh and a gentle breeze is blowing. Under normal circumstances, I would have enjoyed the atmosphere. But 'now' is not normal, 'now' is far from normal, in fact, 'now' can even pass off as scary. My teeth are clattering and I swear that if they don't stop anytime soon, my teeth will chip off until I'm left with nothing but short white stubs for teeth.

As I round the corner, my heart picks up speed again. It's past 7pm now. When my house comes into vision, it looks dead, dark and dissuading, as if threatening me to keep away. I know Sve and Den aren't home yet because the family car is nowhere in sight. But the lights in the houses are all off and I can't hear a single sound except for the engines of cars out by the main road. The house silhouette is waning and petrifying; yet I force myself onwards. I'm anticipating dead bodies and blood-splattered furniture as I slot my key into the keyhole.

The door's internal mechanical clasp clicks as I unlock it. I'm almost suffocating with the fear and I'm steeling myself for the worst. And then I push open the door and try the switch. The lights don't come on.

**ooOoo**

I practically jump out of my skin when Fin greets me by the door, holding a candle cradled in a porcelain cup.

"What are you doing?!" I splutter, my heart is thumping hard in my ribcage and I mentally kick myself. Because it's obvious that the house and my brothers are okay. So much for the sixth sense huh? But something is still nagging at me. I push it out of my mind.

"There was a power cut, see?" Fin says. He's giving me a jittery laugh and the little flame is throwing a timid circle of light around us.

"Have you tried restarting the generator or something?" I ask as I dump my bag and sodden garbage on the sofa in the living room.

Fin frowns. "No, you know the basement's keyed up. Only Den has the key remember? Nor's called for him already but he can only leave work at 9.30 so we've gotta wait for it. What happened to you anyway?"

I know I look a mess, and I'm feeling sorry about it too. I think it's time I throw out my 'sixth' sense, because it's terribly misleading.

"Uhm, I got caught in the rain." Fin's wrinkling his nose, I'm sure it's because he knows that much. "I wanted to catch the bus so I ran for it in the rain." I fib. But it's not exactly a lie. It was _something_ like that. Not quite it, but close.

Finland nods and then he says, " The power's out but the gas stoves still work. Should we just start preparing dinner?"

"Oh okay." Though I think it's the craziest thing to do when there's a black out, I go along with it anyhow. "Let me just lay out my notes and textbooks to dry first. D'you think Nor would let me use his hair dryer to blow dry my stuff?"

**ooOoo**

When Den and Sve get home, the first thing they do is unlock the little latch on the floor and climb down to the basement. They don't want me in there, they don't want Fin or Nor down there either. I'm starting to wonder if it's stocked with junk they don't want us to see, like beer bottles or something. But these are my two, stock-annoying brothers and I don't think they'd go that far.

I'm not sure why they refuse to let us in. Upon entering our house and walking right down the hallway, you would reach a small common room. There's a rickety drawer tucked away at the corner and a little hat stand. To the right is the staircase to the second floor, to the left is the doorway to the dining room and further down is the kitchen. If you walk straight, there's a doorway that leads to the living room. But right before the doorway, a little near the staircase, is this small wooden latch door.

Den says the latch is to cover this hole in the floor, which is actually a staircase leading downwards, at the end of the stairs is a narrow linoleum walkway that leads to a door to the basement. There used to be rails that jut all the way out but Dad had it welded off. When Dad and Mum left, Den installed a little latch to cover up the hole and he locked it up with a padlock. He and Sve had spent many days of summer trying to install the little hooks and nodes for the padlock to fit through, but that was ages ago. If you think about it, it has been seven years already.

The generator is up and running by 10.30pm. And the rooms suddenly flood with bright, garish lights. It's late, so we give it a pass for dinner. When everyone's tucked into bed, I'm still in the living room, my books and notebooks all scattered across the floor with the ceiling fan twirling in slow momentum. I'm using Nor's hair dryer to speed up the process of drying but I still don't think I'll be able to get to bed before 12 tonight. At least, not with so much to dry.

**ooOoo**

It's already the fourth day of school, Thursday, and Seys is still pestering me on and off about what happened at the pet store. I can't really explain it, I'm not sure I want to make myself look like a fool because I don't think anyone my age is still suffering recurring nightmares from the old days. They'll tell me I'm traumatic, and I most certainly am not.

When I finally snap at her to knock it off, she does. I think she understands limit, but I feel kind of sour from all her provoking. I know she's concerned but sometimes pushing doesn't help. I'm grouchy for most part of the day. When it's lunch break, I set off to my locker for the books I need for period changeovers later.

I run into Fin on the way and it seems as if his moment of jitter isn't over since the blackout, because he is startled when I call out to him. He looks a bit hassled and his face is slightly pinkish, as if someone just blew his patience.

"Ice? What are you doing here?" He's looking at me with wide, violet eyes that gleam shiny with apprehension. I'm thinking if Fin's knocked his head on something and is currently suffering some sort of concussion.

"I study here?" I say slowly, making sure that Fin hears me loud and clear.

"I know that!" he snaps. I don't get why I'm_ not_ supposed to be here, so I just give him the most stoic and blanked out look I can muster, because I seriously have no idea why my presence here is supposedly out of the norm.

He looks at me as he holds in his breath. When I just return the clueless stare, Fin sighs.

"Is something wrong?" I prompt. But Fin just puts on this weird, cheeky smile. It's like his emotions just underwent some weird process where they go in negative and come out positive. If you know what I mean.

"Nothing, nothing!" Fin grins.

Now, I'm quite sure he's suffered a concussion. I make a mental note to tell Sve when I get home, I'm not sure how Sve will react, but I think Fin needs all the help he can get.

**ooOoo**

When I go home, I remember to replace my calendar. It's the 8th of January already and I've just gotten my hands on a new calendar. I've stopped by some small, almost-bankrupt bazaar shop on my way home and got my hands on this neat calendar studded with little cute drawings of arctic animals. Inside, there are beautiful photographs of the arctic animals; one photograph to one month.

I have a habit of marking down the days on the calendar and after hanging up the awesome new one I've got and throwing out the old crappy one I have, I start crossing out the days that have passed. Then I move on to indicating birthdays on the calendar. That's when I realize that Den's birthday is painfully close and I haven't given it any thought at all. There's still a good thirteen days left to ponder for a present. It seems like a long way. So I put that at the back of mind for a while as I continue to mark down the other important dates to note.

* * *

A/N:

Here's the next update for the story! I like writing things from Iceland's POV (: And and, I'll put up a character personality profile after I've hit the bench mark later. It'll give you a bit more insight on the characters and the story (: Well things are starting to swing into phase 1, so stay on! XD

PS: no one told me I used "gastronomically" wrongly! I'll change it when I find an appropriate world. Yes, you can laugh about it when you've looked up the meaning :B And there were adjustments made to the ages in chapter 1 so that the story will flow better (:

As promised, to the people who have given me reviews to respond to:

Springirth Dale: Hello! ^^ You remind me of another person on FF who reads another fanfiction I do (: You're both so encouraging ^^ Oooh, I'm curious to what I've inspired you with xD Thank you for reading (: I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!

OMG CATS: HEY, OMG I LOVE CATS XD And yes, I'd love to have Denmark as a brother (: Even if he's annoying and says dumb things ^^


	5. Chapter 5

When Saturday comes round, I find myself sitting up in my bed at 8 in the morning. I don't usually wake up so early but I'm excited. It's the first time I've ever asked anyone over and I'm mentally forming a planner for the day. Perhaps we could do some homework, then we can troop off somewhere and hopefully I'd run into a present for Den.

After I'm done with my morning rituals and dressed for the day, I clamber down the stairs and turn into the living room. I know Sve's always an early bird, and I'm guessing that he's probably in the living room with tea. And I'm right.

Sve's in a black bottleneck sweater and dull blue jeans. He always makes an effort to look smart. I guess it's something that comes naturally to you as you progress in life. As I enter the room, Sve looks up and watches me with intent, blue eyes. His eyes are a deep shade of blue, just like Nor's, and he's equally as unreadable as Nor will ever be.

"G'morning," I say as I settle on the sofa edge, slightly away from Sve. He's watching the television, so I make a reach for the neat bundle of newspaper on the table.

"M'rnin'" he says. I automatically understand him; it's a skill I have developed from living with Sve for many years. The television is buzzing in the background, and it sounds like noisy static to me. I flip carelessly through the paper when Sve interrupts my pointless attempt at reading the mundane papers.

"D'you f'nd Fin a l'ttl' odd lately?" Sve says, his words are quieter than usual, it's as if he's scared that Fin might jump out of nowhere and tackle him on the spot.

I'm confused. Well, sure, Fin is a bit jumpy and maybe he's a bit secretive lately, but he's not exactly _odd_. Ok, he is odd. But all this just adds on to why Fin is odd to begin with. I don't even know if I'm making sense to myself, so I halt that train of thoughts and answer Sve as carefully as I can.

"Well, maybe a bit," I say. " I think he's got a concussion or something."

The second bit was unintended but it slips out of my mouth carelessly. It was supposed to be humorous but Sve's staring at me with huge, placid eyes, and they are, again, staring into my soul. His mouth is set in a firm, thin line and I know he has no places for jokes.

I hold both hands up in a gesture of defeat. "I'm kidding!"

"Hmm." He says, and I'm not sure if he actually believed the concussion part of our conversation or if he's actually trying to laugh. You know, since he can't even master the art of smiling, laughing is an obstacle in life for him.

"H'w many fr'nds comin' ov'r t'day?" Sve asks after a moment of silence.

"Two," I reply, shrugging. I try to act as if it's no big deal, but it is. I feel like a can of carbonated drink that someone just shook like crazy; I'm dying to burst with zeal and excitement.

Sve nods in approval, I think he's processing the thought that it's about time I've made some friends. Or something along those lines. Who knows?

**ooOoo**

By the time it's 11am, everyone is up and about the household. Fin and Sve are busy clattering away in the kitchen and Nor's setting up the table for breakfast. Den's out on a grocery errand. I'm feeding Puffin little weird pellets and he squawks at me and starts rattling around in his cage. I think it's just Puffin trying to say thank you.

I spend 10 good minutes doing absolutely nothing and finding strange things in even stranger places. There's a piece of mould-ridden bread under the sofa, and little wax crayons behind the television set against the wall. There's also a chipped emerald ring in the knives compartment in the kitchen. I'm not sure how no one has ever spotted these things. Sve took the ring away from me though. The rest was cleaned up by Den when he comes back.

I decide to help out with house chores for this part of the day. There's nothing much I can do anyway, I'm not usually up at this time on the weekends. I like to sleep in, okay? I don't see why people want to extend torture and continue to inflict the pain of waking up early on themselves, even on the weekends. The world's full of masochists. I'm glad I'm not one of them.

I grab the broom and dustpan and waft around the house sweeping stray dirt, hair (they accumulated like a heap of gold in the dustpan) and clumped up bits of dust. It's a good way to keep myself busy.

**ooOoo**

They're ringing on my doorstep at 12pm sharp. I swing the front door open and a grinning Hong and a smiley Seys greet me. My friends are just as weird as my family, that's all I can say. Fin and Nor are busy baking something in the kitchen while Sve and Den are lounging around in the living room.

I introduce Hong and Seys to Den and Sve first. Den greets them with a radiating smile and he thumps Hong roughly on the back. Sve, on the other hand, shoots daggers at them as he scrutinizes them thoroughly. They're both dressed smartly, leaving nothing to critic. So Sve nods and he extends a cold hand towards them and says, "Hi." That was pretty much it.

When we leave the living room Hong laughs at me, radiating one of those taunting auras that he carries with himself wherever he goes.

"You sure they're your brothers?" Hong jokes.

"Of course they are!" I'm horrified by the prospect that Hong might think otherwise.

"Dude, relax. Just joking. But they're really buff and all. You're stick thin. Hard to believe you guys are related!"

Hong has a point, but I could work out when I want to. Which I don't And when I think about it, neither Sve nor Den did any form of 'working out'. Whatever. It just means I never inherited those genes.

When they meet my other two brothers, Hong nods in ascent. And after we've just left the kitchen, Hong delivers his self-worthy comment.

"These look more related to you than those," Hong says with scrutiny. He passes a watchful eye on Fin then says, " I think my brother, Japan, the one with the totally odd fetishes, knows him."

I stare at him. Hong's trying to imply something, I can tell. I stare at him blankly, testing to see whether he'd relent and spill the secret message that he hid between his words with tact and skill. He says nothing whatsoever. It takes me a while to realize he's not even aware of his slight implications. So I shrug.

"They're not objects, Hong," I sniff, slightly miffed about it. " People don't refer to other people with words like 'these' and 'those'."

Seys laughs at me, and I scowl. She says I have a strange case of brother complexities. I'm not insulted but I can vaguely guess the origins of the weird complex I hold. I think it's more from the fact that I have no one else to call family. I often restrain myself from falling into a pit of sappy talk and sad reminiscence so I change the subject immediately to schoolwork and the first set of projects we're given. Not to mention the tests the teachers have begun to issue. Diagnostic they would say. But we all know better than that.

**ooOoo**

When we've just about completed the majority of the homework we've been subjected to – yes, subjected because what worse punishment could a student ever face? – we begin to lose our focus and end up dawdling around my room. Its about a while before I suggest we'd actually go out and do something instead of cooping up in my room. I'm trying to find a possible rescue attempt because I dislike having my friends rummage around my shelves looking at photo albums and sad story books that have gone to tatters and yet haven't been finished even once. I lack the motive to read, unlike Nor, I can't stand sitting and reading for more than 5 minutes. I have no patience, that's one thing I'm similar to Den in. We both can't sit still to save our lives.

When we're outdoors, the wind is chilling. The winter effects are still in the act of thawing; I guess spring's a bit late this year. The trees are leaden with melting snow, and the slightest breeze cause a shower of slush to rain down upon us from the downcast trees. The air smells fresh and the few budding flowers that have managed to peak out of the snow gives off an aroma that wafts with the breeze. For some reason, the sight gives me a heavyhearted feeling; it seems a bit tragic and lonely out there.

My mind instantly whirs back to the present when a huge blob of slush falls onto me from above. I let out a string of minor curse words, because you know, Sve disapproves of cussing. And I know he gives Den and Nor an earful when he catches them at it. There's no running from his receptive ears; they can hear you swear from a mile away.

Initially, we have no idea as to what we're going to do. We're caught in a mild whirlwind of people when we reach the busy districts. People cloister all over the place and it gnaws at my nerves; I can't stand people sometimes. Then somehow, we end up at the theatres where they're screening a horror movie and Seys jumps onto the opportunity. We spend a good ten minutes queuing at the ticketing counter before we spend the next one and a half hours watching a horror movie that grates on my nerves, mentally scars me with haunting images of spirits and ghosts and threatens to make me shit in my pants and scurry for shelter.

Of course I don't do the embarrassing latter. I'm man enough.

When that's over, I remember my task to scour for Den's birthday present. I walk all over the place, looking for a gift, testing out odd machines at exorbitant prices until the manager kicks us out. Then we swoop into the next shop where we deftly handle all the little antiquities and display trinkets until they too, kick us out of the store. It's not like I wanted anything from those stores though.

When it's 7pm, we return back to my house, and I'm defeated. Hours of searching had amounted to nothing, and I return home empty handed and gift-less. On the way back, I empty out the mailbox and there's a black envelope with the rest of the mail. It looks like a funeral invitation, so I peak at the recipient's name. It's for Den. And in big, bold white letters, the envelope sports the word 'CONFIDENTIAL' on it.

When we enter the house, I drop the letters on the dresser outside the living room before we return to the hideout that is my room. We're tidying up the mess we've left lying around before we left when Fin comes in. He looks at us all smiling, with that extremely suspicious air. He glances at Hong for a while, as if he's suspecting Hong to turn around with a butcher's knife in his hands and start waving it around, before returning his gaze on me. He looks slightly wretched but I brush it off to his sudden inability to regain normality in his composure.

"Dinner's downstairs!" Fin chirps suddenly, " You're welcomed to join us if you like!"

With that, Fin disappears round the corridor and lops down the stairs.

"Great!" Hong says, grinning like a Cheshire cat, " I can't stand Chinese food for another day. That's all my brother ever gets around to cooking. I'll accept the invitation if you don't mind!"

Whether I would have approved or not would have made no difference. That's Hong for you. Seys too. But it's not like I mind.

**ooOoo**

At dinner, the whole room is filled with chatter and noise. Fin and Seys are having friendly conversation at food and cooking and all things that females are supposedly good at. Home Economics and all that jazz. Hong's disturbing Nor. He's asking Nor a whole torrent of questions starting from the book he's holding at the dining table to the clip in his hair. Nor is obviously peeved, but for my sake and his image, he's tolerating it.

Den is suspiciously quiet. Then I realize he too has a reading material in hand. I notice the opened black envelope on the table under the plate and he's sunk back against his chair, his lips set in a tight frown. His eyes are scanning the thick sheets of paper in his hands and it seems as if he's having trouble comprehending the message. Sve is watching him too. It's as if Den refuses to let Sve have a look at the letter. Well if it is a funeral, I don't think it will concern Sve very much.

The tantalizing smell of grilled steak catches my attention immediately though, and I realize how hungry I am as I take a slab of steak into my mouth. All worrisome notions have slipped out of my mind as I delve into the luxurious food set on the table.

* * *

A/N: Hi there (: It's been a while since I actually wrote up the last chapter. I think I've lost my momentum and I might actually discontinue this if my imagination doesn't perk up. ): Sorry about that ): I might still be able to save it though, I just need to dig out my Freytag's Pyramid on this one… Reviews are appreciated though! :D

Well to my readers:

CookieBirdGirl: Thank you (: I love the Nordics too! ^^ I'm actually building the climax in this chapter though it's pretty short. (: I hope this chapter does not disappoint you ^^

OMG CATS: Thank you for the faithful reading and for the second review! :3

Nekolandia: Well here's the next chapter for you (:


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days whirr by in Technicolor. Events are shoved hastily into my schedule and they pass just as quickly as they come. Everyday is a fixating mass of trials and tribulations in which I'm forced to spawn excessive energy and brainpower. My little schedule book is choked up with crammed writings of homework and little tests. And through these trying tests, I have come to realize the fact that my weakest subject is Home Economics. My baked cookies come out like charred bits of wood and my sponge cake akin to a lump of soggy rags. Then there are those theory tests, what with all those vitamins and their respective diseases. If there's one thing I've learnt from Home Economics, it's the visual fact that all things that taste good are practically going to kill you and all things healthy taken in excess are also going to kill you.

When the bells go to signal the end of yet another day, I slouch into my chair in utter defeat. That was about the fifth test of the week and I'm just about at the end of my tethers. The snow has all melted away to give way for the few sprouts and shoots to start their seasonal blooming. It's the 16th of January with Den's birthday drawing near. Yet I'm still as present-less as I ever was.

"Phew! That test was easy as peas!" Hong jibes as the class wheels into motion and start setting off for home. Hong, being the intelligent soul he is, always get the kicks from rubbing salt on wounds of the less intelligent. Well, I like to view this lack of abnormal intelligence as a sign that I'm still part of the mortal human population. Hong can seek solace in his reign of geniuses.

"Well, it wasn't particularly difficult. The math questions were a bit typical," Seys adds thoughtfully, absently twirling her hair. Under arm, she's carrying a little shoebox that's ornately decorated with dainty hand drawn swirls in a variety of glittery felt tipped pens.

"What's that?" I ask as I pick up my shoulder bag from the floor, settle it on the table and begin to dump all my stationery and textbooks into my bag absentmindedly. I don't really care if they get crushed or if they get packed sideways and in odd angles. The bottom line is, if it fits – it fits.

"Oh this? It's for our history project next Monday!" Seys grins.

For a moment I'm stricken by the infallible feeling of complete horror and mortification. Completely thrown off momentum, I struggle to grasp for a comprehensible response. My horror must have been written all over my face because Hong flashes me a smirk before voicing out my thoughts exactly: "Seems like Ice has forgotten all about it, huh?"

I give a sheepish smile and Seys does her best to reassure by telling me that 'it's still Thursday and I still have time to prepare'. But she also missed out the part where I'm supposed to sacrifice my weekend for more mundane toiling for fact sheets and background information. The history project, in brief summary, requires every student to pick up any object of interest and date it back to its history before penning down all findings and information on PowerPoint slides for a class presentation. The main intention was to get more people thrilled with studying History as a subject. It's not working for me though, you see, I'm not good with public speaking, and I absolutely abhor the project idea.

"So what's your big project about anyway?" Hong inquires.

"It's a secret!" Seys giggles, " You'll know when I present it! I'll give you a hint though! It's something to do with fashion!"

Hong snorts. I can make a rough guess of the thoughts he's processing - probably something about being really girly and effeminate. I think Hong sometimes forgets that Seys is a girl sometimes, because Seys can get really boisterous. Sometimes, she makes me question my own gender. And this is coming from me – a _man_ at that.

"How about you Hong?" I ask as we leave the class.

"Theatre history!" Hong beams, " You know! Musicals, movies, plays and all the formation of each genre in theatres!"

Personally, it sounds like Hong's taking this huge jump and risk by biting off more than he can chew. But I don't say anything because you know; he has an ego to die for. But I'll give him credit for originality.

"Hey Ice! Why don't you do one on your family?" Seys grins. I know exactly where this is going. She's trying to pry information from me; information that I have denied her time and time again. I'm not falling for that. Truth be told, I can't recall much of my past. I'm not a psychologist but I know enough to know that the body can generate a defense mechanism that will try to block out all the crazy, whacked out stuff you don't want to remember. I guess that's just what happened with me.

I wave her suggestion away with a flick of my wrist. "I'll think something out," I say. I'm pretty sure they're not convinced with my statement. I'm not quite convinced myself. They probably think I'm going to do last minute cramming and searching on the day before the project is due, and that idea doesn't strike me as something I can't predict myself doing in the near future.

**ooOoo**

When I reach home, Nor is sitting in the living room, book propped up in his hand and gaze trained on the miniscule prints embossed on the pages. When I enter the room, Nor scarcely throws me a brief look before nodding his acknowledgement and returning to his novel. I feed Puffin some pellets before I flop onto the sofa opposite, not bothering to change out of my uncomfortably stiff school uniform.

To be frank, Nor isn't the most lovable person in the family. Then again, he's also the least troublesome. At least he doesn't leave trails of awkward comments and embarrassing memories that scar my mind. I can't take it when I'm given away by family name and people go all "Hey… That name… Your brother… Wasn't he the one who scared the security guard years ago? His name was what… Erm… Sweden? I think he kicked the security guard in the groin for spitting into the flower pots". Scary and very, very embarrassing.

I observe Nor from my seat and watch as he continues to ignore my presence in favour of the book. When his gaze flickers over to me and catches me watching, Nor clears his throat and says flatly and bluntly, "What?"

There's a whole lot of irritation loaded into that single word and had I been anyone else but his blood relation, I would have probably snapped at him for being the rudest person alive. Being his brother, however, changes all that perspective. So being as blunt and candid as Nor was, I answer him, "How come you have perfect vision when you read all the time?"

"Dunno."

That was about the shortest conversation I've ever had but I don't offer my opinion on that matter. Instead I try for another question as I divert my gaze to the floral display on the coffee table, trying to act inconspicuous. The flowers are all in sharp contrasting colours and are an eyesore in actuality, but I can only guess two people who put it there. Either Fin or Sve.

"Hey Nor…?" I interrupt his reading sphere again.

"…"

"Imagine you have a history project-"

"Ice, I'm not doing your homework."

For a moment, I am stumped. It's not like I was going to ask him to do it! I just need some ideas to get started! When I turn to look at Nor, Nor is looking with me with an arched eyebrow and lips set in a tight, firm line.

"It's not like that! I need ideas to get started on. And being the extensive reader you are, you probably have the most ideas packed in your brain," I say, appealing to flattery to win my way around. Nor buys it immediately and he sighs before closing his book.

"So what is it about?"

**ooOoo**

I can't fathom the fact that Fin has just broken curfew. I mean, he's 17 and bound to break rules due to teenage passions but hey, when Sve says 'be home by 8', he means it. When Sve gets mad, your line of argument never existed.

I'm not sure what could have drove Fin to break curfew. I mean, if he'd decided to come home at 8.30pm when neither Sve nor Den were home, I'd totally understand. But Fin had to skip out on dinner and come home at the dot of 12am. Sve has been glowering since dinner (which Nor took the liberty to cook since Fin seemed to be eternally missing) and after dinner, Sve sat in the living room, arms crossed and eyes screwed shut trying to release that ball of anger. He seemed pretty adamant on waiting for Fin's return.

At 12 midnight, I hear the front door unlock from downstairs. I presume Fin was hopping that we'd have all fallen asleep, allowing him to enter the house undetected. Well, he's just about to find out how cripplingly wrong he is.

Nor's helped me fish out some guy to work on for the history project. Some author of a book called "The Little Prince". I've read it once when I was a lot younger because it's fairly thin with really awesome paper qualities. Not to mention those coloured pictures. Other than the fact that the story ended in a rather dreary note, the story was pretty fine. Nor thinks the author would be a good person to use for the project because of his enigmatic end. Apparently, Mr. Antoine de Saint-Exupéry disappeared over the Mediterranean on a pilot mission. Very tragic, in my opinion.

When I'm just about done with my Internet scavenger for all Antoine de Saint-Exupéry's older works, I hear footsteps climbing the stairs. For some reason, I don't exactly want them to know I'm still awake so I switch off the lights and force close the computer before I throw in the towels for the night.

**ooOoo**

It's lunch break when Hong announces his changes to his history project.

"I've changed my mind," Hong says smugly, his ego taking flight, " and unlike a certain someone, I don't mind sharing my data."

Seys shoots him a dirty look and shrugs apathetically. She seems to be implying that she's not interested in whatever Hong has to show, and suddenly, I feel caught in crossfire between two opposing parties.

"I'm sure whatever project you have doesn't measure up to mine," Seys sniffs. Clearly, she doesn't intend to lose out in this little competition. All I can say is that I'm not even qualified to be a candidate for this "competition" since I've just started out on this project. But then again, Hong is pretty much in the same boat as I am, what with the sudden transferal of ideas.

"Hey Ice, wanna join me at the library today? I'm gonna dig up some more information on this guy I'm researching on, he intrigues me. Reminds me of you actually!" Hong laughs the last bit off with a warm, hearty chuckle – as if it were some kind of shallow joke. I'm not exactly sure what to make of it, but somehow, I get the feeling that I'm not exactly going to like it.

**ooOoo**

It's about 4 o'clock when we reach the national library in the precinct. It's just the two of us, Hong and myself. Seys has opted to go home instead of accompanying us; I'm guessing the little cuss she had with Hong left her a little bitter.

We mount the polished stairs and head to the huge double doors that gleam in the late afternoon glare. I don't intend to stay too long; I don't want to risk breaking curfew. Pushing the doors open, we enter the huge library whish is one of the country's historical monuments in fact. The place is ancient, dating back to several decades ago. It's gone through quite a few maintenances, but the condition is still functional and favourable. And on a side note, this library is stocked with all sorts of books. Good for research, if I do say so myself.

The window's ceiling is like a rounded dome with rafters jutting out all over to prevent it from collapsing. There are several stained glass windows that circle the dome and when the sun reaches a certain peak in the sky, the coloured patterns can be observed on the library floors.

Hong wastes no time in divulging into the spectrum of information the library provides, while I listlessly walk down the aisles hoping to stumble upon any kind of article on Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Walking down the long columns with shelves chocked up with all kinds of oddball books, I catch myself wondering why Nor has never decided to own a library card. How ironic.

I manage to sift out some of Antoine de Saint-Exupéry's other works and the books aren't exactly appealing with the yellowed – okay, that's an understatement, they're brown; very_, very_ brown – pages, crumbling spines, extremely minute sized prints and the fact that they have over a hundred pages each.

After an hour or so, I decide to leaf through each book at a table quietly. That's when Hong jumps on me. He drops a thick file onto the table and then sighs over dramatically. He settles down next to me and says with a grin, "Found it." There's a glimmer in his eyes that just begs for my curiosity.

I don't want to brag or anything, but I'm a pretty nice guy, and when people want something I can give, I give it to them. So out of the 'goodness' of my heart, I dutifully ask Hong what it is that has got him at the edge of his seat. Hong slides the folder over and I take a glimpse at the front label. It read "Eviary Incident".

The first think that strikes me is the word Eviary. It's the little forsaken family name that no one in my family actually likes to use. We like to keep that surname tucked away and unheard of. Not only is it awkward and doesn't run well with our names, but it's also used so rarely to the point that none of us can get accustomed to being addressed as per se.

I flip open the cover and there's a picture of a man that puts my whole world at a standstill. I can't say he looks anything like us, but he has the basic character traits; blue eyes ( though Fin and my eyes aren't blue), blond hair and he has the built of Sve and Den. His name is Azen Eviary. I don't even want to see the rest so I just flip the folder shut and glare at Hong. I'm seething with rage, I can tell that Hong's trying to dig up my past since I won't tell him. And this is how he goes about it. In fact, it seems as if he intends to show it to the whole class through this project.

"What's your point?" I snap. My words are harsher than they should be and I'm breathing too hard. There can be tons of Eviary-s out there. My mind reels back to what Hong said this afternoon. "Reminds me of you actually"… I'm starting to feel sick to my stomach and the blood feels drained from my face. I know I'm ashen white at this point.

"Y-You're not taking this so easily…" Hong says nervously. I take it that my reaction wasn't exactly one that Hong was expecting.

My heart is doing somersaults in my ribcage and breathing becomes difficult. My mind races ahead; was that my father's name? Did he really look like that? Suffice to say, I can't remember anything at all but I can't seem to pull away from that alluring folder. I need to know a little more.

"What makes you think I'm related to that… that oaf?" I snarl.

"It was a notion. I've read some stuff about him and they seem to tally quite well with whatever's going on in your household…" Hong says before biting his lower lip. I'm clearly not amused.

"What about it?"

Hong takes it as a cue to launch into explanation. So he does.

"Well… It says here, Mr. Eviary has had six children. Five boys and one girl; the girl being the oldest. But the girl, she passed away when she was 5. At that time, there were only 2 children in the household, that means only the eldest brother would have known her. This followed up with another 4 young boys. The wife was in grief that the second child wasn't a girl and didn't conceive the third child until six years later. However, after the fifth child was born, and yet still a boy, the wife fell into an abyss of despair before she took her life.

"Now Mr. Eviary had loved his wife to no end. And during her days of failing lucidity, he tried various ways to please her. Using money like there was no tomorrow, he bought her extricate gifts to bring some light back into his lady's eyes. But of course as the saying goes, money can't buy happiness. Mrs. Eviary, being attached to her first daughter, only ever accepted her first son as being her legal child because he was alive when that daughter lived.

"But gloominess seemed to be contagious in the household. Very soon, Mr. Eviary himself caught the blues. The eldest son was put in charge of most things until that fateful night when Mrs. Eviary had descended to the depths of insanity. Taking a kitchen knife, she began to hack away at everything and everyone, whilst insisting that since life had taken away her 'treasure' it was only natural that the authority of taking the lives of others should compensate her for her loss.

" There was a lot of noise on the first floor apparently. That's when the eldest son decided to find out what was happening and told his other brothers to stay put. Creeping downstairs, he witnessed his mother brandishing the knife in hysteria. Needless to say, Mrs. Eviary being armed, managed to strike a blow on Mr. Eviary. Mr. Eviary suffered a blow to his stomach and collapsed in a heap and the wife only nodded her approval before ascending the stairs. Halfway through though, she ran into the eldest son and in her mental instability, struck him hard on the head with the wooden end of the knife. The son hadn't had sufficient time to react to everything he had seen, you see, he was in shock and this was his mother he was facing.

"Mrs. Eviary hacked stabbed him on the shoulder the minute he fell unconscious and as she was about to deliver the final blow, Mrs. Eviary suddenly realized what she was doing. In utter guilt and horror, she decided to take her own life – after all, the son she had just attacked was the only son she had accepted as her own. Half an hour later, the second eldest brother stumbled upon the scene and called up the police. But the thing was, Mr. Eviary still lived. After all required data was collected, Mr. Eviary was framed for all the damage done. Hence the photo on the first page of the document. Mr. Eviary was given the death sentence and only several years later was the truth uncovered. But Mr. Eviary, convicted and dead, wouldn't see the clearance of his name."

I stare at Hong for a long time before I get my voice to work.

"When was this?" I ask.

"If the years are accurate, the eldest son would be 25 this year."

That would be Den's age in a few days.

"What were the names of the children?" I'm clinging onto any hope that the whole tale has absolutely nothing to do with me.

"They were never disclosed," Hong says, "the eldest son was just short of 18. He only turned 18 during his stay at a hospital. The children's names were never mentioned in case it had an adverse effect on their lives."

My mind stops blank. The cogs and gears refusing to move. No names, huh? That means there's a 50-50 chance that it could be my family or just some other group of people with uncanny resemblance.

"I-I'm guessing you didn't know about this?" Hong says clearly uncomfortable with the turn of events. "Uhm, you know, I just wanted to ask you about it. I'm still doing theatrical arts for the history project… I just wanted to see if you would yield… or something." He kneads his knuckle on the table nervously.

"I need to go," I manage to say. My words are sharp and precise, and I don't wait for Hong's response before I take my leave.

**ooOoo**

After dinner, I catch Den reading the newspapers from this morning in the living room. He's alone - Sve is talking to Fin somewhere back in the kitchen and Nor's escape to his room with his books. My head is buzzing and I plop onto the sofa seat next to Den.

"Den?" I begin. I hardly ate dinner and I feel faint. I look at Den, it's not to late to back out of this questioning. I could always ask something completely random and out of context. Do I really want to do this? I snuff out all my doubts. The thing is, I have to know.

"Hmm?" Den says.

"Can I ask you something?"

Den folds the newspaper in his lap then looks at me, smiles and says, " Shoot."

* * *

A/N: Phew. Ok this chapter was slightly longer than usual. ^^; Sorry for the really late chapter :x I'm lazy sometimes… Ok, I'm lazy all the time :x Well, what do you think? :3 I hope this chapter hasn't been a disappointment! And uhm, I guess this is a late Christmas present for those who read this :P Please leave a review if you can :)

Now for those nice enough to leave reviews:

StorfenglegurStelpa21 : Sorry the chapters can't come any faster. I'm just too lazy to get started sometime ^^; Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

Nekolandia: Heh Heh… The black envelope has failed to make an appearance in this chapter ^^ Maybe it's nothing? Maybe it's something? Who knows ;) Thanks for the review again (:

Animeduchess14: Thank you for the review! Hmm, I always felt that Den and Ice would have a special brotherly relationship than Ice and Nor. :3 But of course that's just me being bias because Denmark is my favourite character ^^;

Anon: You should leave an anonymous name or something so that the next time you review, I'd know it's you (: YES, CLIFFHANGERS. OH HOW I LOVE THEM :D

Story Perv: Interesting name :P Teehee, I guess the mystery just deepens? Or maybe not. ;)


End file.
